


The Saga of The Braid

by beerbad



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Meredith got the braid in her hair as seen in episode 6x05!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saga of The Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am me, I'm going to give you an epically long intro to an epically short fic, lol.
> 
> This all started when foibles_fables so astutely pointed out that Meredith has a random braid in her hair in 6x05, which obviously, and I mean OBVIOUSLY, must have been braided by Lexie. And then the episode aired, and there was no mention of The Braid. It was simply there, taunting me with promises of Mer/Lex adorableness.
> 
> After finishing the episode around midnight, I was trying and failing spectacularly to go to sleep because my brain simply could not handle the unresolved plot bunny that The Braid had produced. After a solid hour or so of mulling over this plot bunny instead of sleeping, I gave in, turned my computer back on, and wrote comment!fic. I'm happy to report that after I had gotten The Braid out of my system, I was finally able to sleep (at 4am *facepalm*).

Ever since Meredith decided to save their father's life, she's noticed that Lexie has been spending a lot less of her very little downtime in the on-call room. Instead, she always appears in the door frame of Meredith's hospital room, always the same question on her lips.

"Meredith... can I lie down with you?"

Every time. And even though Meredith always says yes, there's still a hint of trepidation in Lexie's voice, as if she can't quite let herself believe that Meredith would continuously accept such a request. Frankly, Meredith is pretty surprised herself, seeing as how two years ago she never would've dreampt of letting their bodies get anywhere near this close to each other.

Now, however, she's almost gotten used to the feeling of Lexie in her personal space, curling up against her side and resting her head against Meredith's shoulder before closing her eyes. Meredith is grateful that Lexie usually drifts off in a matter of moments, exhausted from the hospital's relentless hours. Even now, Meredith's not sure she could handle the amount of awkwardness that would surely result from both of them lying awake in the small bed together for too long.

This becomes especially evident one morning when Meredith wakes up to find Lexie still at her side, wide awake, hands pulling at Meredith's hair.

"Lexie, what are you-"

Lexie doesn't answer as Meredith reaches her hand up, feeling the small braid now extending out from the side of her head.

"Lexie, seriously?" Meredith chuckles, and those painkillers must be working because she finds herself surprisingly more bemused than annoyed.

"I, um-" Lexie begins, looking down sheepishly. "Idle hands, you know. Besides, Dad's hair is too short to braid."

"Go back to sleep, Lexie," Meredith pleads, still groggy. Even though her eyes are closed, Meredith's sure she can feel the blush in Lexie's cheeks as Lexie nuzzles her face back into Meredith's neck. It's almost kind of adorable, she thinks. And since when did Meredith Grey start finding her little sister adorable?

"Mer... I love you," Lexie quietly whispers, as if to outdo herself.  
"I love you too, Lex," Meredith replies, and feels Lexie's heart beating against her chest. "But I draw the line at friendship bracelets and pillow fights." Lexie smiles.

She means it.

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest thanks to foibles_fables for getting me to write fic for the first time in three years. Even if it is only 380 words, haha.
> 
> And most importantly, the saga of The Braid can finally be laid to rest. I DECLARE THIS CANON.


End file.
